The End of Mello
by JoysOfL
Summary: The last few moments in Matt and Mello's life. An insight as the how Mello felt and the decison to go along with the plan. MattXMello,


*Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.

**A oneshot that outlines the final moments in Mello and Matts life.**

**MelloXMatt**

* * *

The End of Mello

* * *

The pain was enormous. Every muscle is his body ached, the throbbing seeming to radiate from his heart. Curled up in a ball on the seat of a stolen truck he waited for his life to end. It was how he wanted it now. His only reason for living had been shot dead within a matter of seconds. It was the plan, he knew that, and he was expecting the sacrifice which was made. He thought he had prepared himself for what was to come. But he was now learning that nothing could have prepared him for the pain of knowing that his Matt was no longer breathing. That he was laying in a morgue somewhere, stone cold. Or maybe he was just still laying where they left him.

He and Matt had both known what would have happened when Matt threw that smoke bomb into the crowd of people waiting for Takada. She would have bodyguards, and they would react.

Mello had come to the conclusion a couple of weeks ago, that the only way in which he could be happy, would be if he helped Near in this Case. Near wasn't getting all that far on his own, and neither was he. So, along with the help of Matt, he was able to admit defeat. He came to Near, and expressed his wish to do all he could to help him out. They could never reach the greatness of L by themselves, but together, they may just have a chance to figure this thing out.

In order to help Near catch the killer, he was told that he had to kidnap Takada. Near had reason to believe that she had strong ties to Kira, but performing this act of capture would almost certainly result in the loss of his life. Mello was willing; Matt, not so much.

When explaining to his dear friend his conversation with Near, and what he had been told he must do, Matt had exploded.

"I can't live without you Mello!" he had screamed. "What am I supposed to do with the rest of my life once you have gone? You think I can move on? You are the love of my life, I couldn't go on without you, I wouldn't want to."

Mello understood the boy's profession, as he would have reacted exactly the same way if he was in Matt's situation. He and Matt had been together since the days when they were living at Whammy's house, and their relationship was still going strong, apart from a short expanse of time when Mello had run away. But, for the first time in his life, he hoped that Matt didn't feel just as strongly as Mello felt for him, for the sake of his life. But it wasn't so.

"Let me help you" he had said, "let me die too, it'll make your job easier. Then we can both be happy"

After many long nights and many arguments, Mello had finally decided that he would let Matt help. There was no real point in arguing anyway, Matt was quite stubborn when he wanted to be.

They decided on doing what they loved to do best. They were both very competitive people, and racing was one of their favourite pass times. Mello had his bike and Matt his car.

20 minutes before they were due to pick up Takada, they drove out of the city, to a stretch of road. It was the old highway that led into the city, but when the new one was built a few years ago, this one was practically deserted.

They found a place, and lined up next to each other.

"You ready?" Mello asked Matt, both knowing that he meant more than just to race.

"Ready if you are" Matt replied, with a watery smile.

And so it started, the most exhilarating moment of Mello's short life. He and Matt, racing faster than they have ever raced before, racing towards their death and still trying to beat each other there. The wind whipped through Mello's hair, blowing away any fears that he had. If he had ever had to chose one thing to do before he died, it would be this.

Looking over to the car beside him he saw the concentrated look in Matt's eyes, his red hair gleaming in the sun as he manoeuvred around old potholes and cracks in the road.

They were nearing the city now, the tops of the tallest buildings were coming into focus, getting larger and larger as Matt and Mello picked up more and more speed. They were there in no time, skidding around corners until slamming the breaks to come to a smoky stop.

That was the last Mello saw of Matt. He got Takada and left, not having a moment to spare unless the illusion be broken. There was a part of him the hoped beyond hope that Matt would survive, they may arrest him, but there was a chance that he wouldn't be killed. Although he knew that if that happened, Matt's existence from that point on would be miserable, at least he would have life.

He thought he would have been able to handle it, knowing that he himself would die soon. But the pain, it was excruciating. If the Death Note didn't kill, this pain surely would. He heard movement in the back of the stolen vehicle, and knew it was nearly the time.

Taking in a deep breath, he uncurled himself, and sat in his seat like he would is he was driving; back straight against the seat, legs at perfect right angles, head facing straight ahead, an image of Matt floating in his mind, distracting as best it could.

Then he felt it, almost like a relief, pain shot through his chest and his heart rate increased.

Then it stopped. The corpse of Mello fell forward, limp, head on the steering wheel, hair covering his face.

* * *

**I hope you liked the story!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought about it.**

**Anything will be much appreciated :)**

**Love!**


End file.
